CrushCrushCrush
by Failure Turtle
Summary: At John's return party, there is one Diva that is more excited to be there than the rest. JohnxTorrie Oneshot


**A/N: For the record, I despise Jorrie. I just really needed to get a Jorrie fic out of my system before I go nuts on Jash.**

**Rare disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own the lyrics to "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. I do not own Torrie Wilson, nor do I own John Cena. Never in a million years would I like to own either of them.**

"Torrie, John keeps looking at you funny," Maria giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the shrill sound.

"No, he doesn't, Maria," Torrie rolled her eyes and blushed, her eyes fluttering up to meet those of the former WWE Champion. Once they met, his eyes quickly averted hers and he went back to his conversation with Randy Orton, a boyish smile dancing on his face from across the hallway.

"Tor, you've been crushing on John for _how_ long now?"

"Shh, Maria! I have a boyfriend!" Torrie whispered to the younger Diva.

"Torrie, he's like a child compared to you. You need someone your own age. You need John."

"He probably just thinks of me as a stupid Playboy cover girl and nothing else. Besides, I'm not going to dump Nick for John Cena."

Maria gasped and lightly smacked Torrie upside the head. "Are you kidding? You wouldn't ditch your babysitting job for _John Cena_?"

"Maria, he's not my babysitting project. He's my _boyfriend_. Would you ditch your boyfriend for John?"

"First of all, I have no boyfriend. Second, it depends on who my boyfriend is. Oh, and it really depends on how long I've been with him. How long have you been with Nick?"

"Four months, maybe?"

"He's a child. He's not going to want to settle down any time soon. Take my advice. Get with John. It seems that he likes you with that devilish look in his eyes every time he glances over here."

"No…"

Maria and Torrie watched the two boys as they ended their conversation. One quick handshake later, Randy headed off to another location of the arena. What did John do?

He took it upon himself to head over to the two Divas that had been gawking at him for the past ten minutes.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

"Torrie. Maria. What's going on with you two lovely ladies?" John inquired as he gave each Diva a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing really, John. How's your arm doing?" Maria asked, seeing that Torrie was definitely not going to take the reigns on this one.

"Just another day, I guess. Can't really go all out just yet, but I'm taking it a day at a time."

"Then why did you come back so early?"

"Couldn't keep away, Maria. You know how I do."

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Crush, Crush, Crush   
Crush, Crush  
(2,3,4) 

Maria lifted her arm up and looked at her nonexistent watch. "Oh, would you look at the time? Well, I have to go to wardrobe now to get ready for my promo with Mr. Marella. I'll see you guys later," Maria chirped as she skipped off to work.

"So…"

"Yep," Torrie nodded.

"I don't want this to sound imposing, but I'm having a little get together tonight after RAW. All the Superstars are coming and it's kind of like a return party. You interested in coming?"

"Well, I was just going to chill at the hotel tonight. My back has been killing me lately, and I haven't had a quiet night in ages."

"Come on, Torrie," John begged, taking her hand in his.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again   
Let's be more than this _

_How do you deny that smile?_ Torrie thought to herself as she looked into John's blue eyes. She sighed and caved in. "Alright, I suppose I can swing over for a bit."

"Great," John said as his smile grew even wider. "And if Nick's around here with you, he's more than welcome to come. Oh, you can meet my new girlfriend, too."

_If you wanna play it like a game  
Well come on, come on let's play   
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute  
_  
"Girlfriend?" Torrie question, trying very hard to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, she's a young one, too. She's only twenty-one. Well, you know how dating the young ones is," John winked.

Torrie felt extremely old after that comment.

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Crush, Crush, Crush   
Crush, Crush  
(2,3,4)  
  
_Later that night_

"Torrie, are you alright?" Nick asked, seeing that Torrie wasn't in her usual frame of mind. Whatever frame of mind that was, Nick really didn't know, but he knew that she wasn't in it.

"Hm?" Torrie jumped with a reflexed answer with Nick knocking her out of her daze. "Oh, I'm fine."

They were standing on one of the second story balconies of John's mansion, overlooking the backyard. There were only two people out back, and Torrie had been watching them very intently.

John's young girlfriend, Noelle, was already quite drunk, and the party had only been going on for about an hour. John was with her, fighting with her. She wanted him to carry her everywhere, and he just wanted her to stop drinking.

_I so should have stayed at the hotel_, Torrie thought.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again   
Let's be more than this now_

Nick and Torrie ended up going back downstairs just as John came in through the deck's sliding door. He didn't look too happy.

"Is everything alright?" Torrie asked.

The three sober people turned to watch Noelle through the glass door. "She is totally wasted," John said, stating the obvious. Just then, Noelle fell down and wasn't getting back up.

Nick, John, and Torrie ran outside to tend to Noelle. She had passed out. "I'll take her upstairs, John," Nick offered. He carried the tiny brunette and headed back into the house, leaving John and Torrie alone outside in the warm evening air.

_Rock and roll, baby, don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Gimme something to sing about  
_  
"How long have you been with her?"

"About…three months, I think."

"She seems fun."

"A bit too much fun. I don't think I should have went with a younger woman…"

"John?"

"Yeah, Torrie?"

"…nothing."

"I think I'm going to go check on Noelle and see if she's alright."

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again   
Let's be more than, no_

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, more than this

**A/N: That was my gift to the Jorrie fans, and it will probably never happen again.**

**Review.**


End file.
